Dont Hate Me Anymore
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: 'Tolong jaga anakku hingga aku siap menjadi ibu yang baik dan kembali untuk menjemputnya. Aku pergi untuk sementara, aku tidak ingin membuat hidupnya sulit untuk saat ini. Jadi tolong, rawat bayiku dengan baik. Aku tau jika kau orang baik karena telah membukakan pintu untuk anakku. Suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu. Dan satu lagi. Tolong beri dia nama 'Byun Baekhyun' BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Dont Hate Me Anymore**

 **.**

 **By : Huang Han Jong**

 _New Present_

 _._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _And Other Cast_

 _._

 _Drama, sinetron, bahasa penuh keALAYan, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo's everywhere, Cerita nggak jelas alurnya. But this is my own brain works._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

Sungguh, ini terasa sulit untukku. Hidup dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bisa membunuhku secara perlahan dan sangat menyesakkan. Ini bukan sebuah penyakit yang seperti kanker ataupun lainnya, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

Bayangkan kamu hidup ditengah-tengah orang yang tak menginginkanmu, oh bukan, orang yang hanya ingin membuatmu menderita. Bahkan orang kamu cintai sekalipun tak menginginkanmu, apa yang kamu rasakan? Mungkin hanya rasa sesak. Sesak karena tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kamu rasakan. Sesak karena kamu tak bisa merebut perhatian kepadamu, dan sesak karena saat ingin menarik perhatian mereka, tindakan kita dianggap salah.

Rasanya sangat-sangat menyesakkan dan ingin rasanya terjun bebas dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter dan semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi aku juga takut untuk mati. Namun kembali lagi, jika aku masih terus hidup maka aku harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup. Kenyataan bahwa aku tak dipedulikan oleh orang-orang sekitarku.

Oh, astaga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

0o0

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Suara pintu yang terketuk dari luar itu menyita semua perhatian sang pemilik rumah. Pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga pun langsung bangkit untuk membuka pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Saat membuka pintu hal pertama yang dilihat itu hanya halaman yang kosong. Tak ada orang yang berdiri disana yang mungkin mengetuk pintu tadi. Tapi pandangannya langsung beralih pada sebuah kardus yang tergeletak didepan pintunya dengan tertutup kain berwarna hitam. Diatasnya terdapat secarik kertas yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik._

 _Pria paruh baya itu segera meraih kertas itu dan membacanya isinya. Matanya yang tajam langsung membelalak tak percaya, lalu dibukanya penutup kardus itu dan matanya langsung bertambah lebar. Saat dilihatnya seorang bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan, terlihat dari darah yang masih sedikit menempel ditubuhnya yang kecil dan terlihat kedinginan karena hanya dibalut dengan kain yang tipis. Bayi itu masih tampak merah dan matanya yang kecil tampak masih terpejam._

 _Pria paruh baya itu hanya terdiam melihat bayi didepannya, namun alisnya langsung mengernyit saat melihat alis sang bayi mulai merah dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara tangis bayi kecil kemerahan itu._

" _Oek.. oek.. oek.." suara tangis itu begitu melengking sehingga membuat pria paruh baya itu segera mengangkat tubuh kecil bayi itu dan membawanya masuk._

" _Sayang, itu bayi siapa yang kamu bawa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu dengan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung._

" _Aku tidak tau, tapi bayi ini ditinggalkan didepan pintu rumah kita. Sang ibu tak bertanggung jawab itu meninggalkan dia didepan pintu kita. Sepertinya dia baru saja dilahirkan. Sebaiknya kau siapkan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh bayi ini. Dia terlihat sangat kedinginan." Jawab dan pinta pria paruh baya itu pada istrinya, yang langsung mendapat anggukan mengerti._

" _Hah, tega sekali orang tuamu membuangmu. Tenang saja, kau akan aman disini. Kini kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami, karena kau akan ku angkat menjadi anakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untukmu. Dan kau harus bisa untuk menghadapi dunia yang sulit ini."_

 _Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan segera membawa bayi itu untuk segera dibersihkan. Bayi itu terlihat sangat nyaman digendongan pria itu. hingga ada dua orang anak kecil yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya melihat ayahnya sedang menggendong bayi. Alis keduanya mengkerut. Tanda bingung._

" _Ayah, itu bayi siapa? Kenapa ayah menggendongnya?" tanya anak laki-laki kecil yang berusia sekitar 4 tahun itu dengan suara cadelnya. Sedangkan pria kecil yang mungkin berumur 2 tahun hanya diam dengan tatapan polos._

" _Ini adalah adik kalian. Ayo sapa adik kalian." Pinta sang ayah._

" _Hai adik kecil, kami adalah kakakmu. Aku Kris, dan ini adalah Chanyeol."_

 _Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya dan segera meninggalkan mereka untuk membersihkan dan menghangatkan tubuh bayi mungil itu kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan kedua anaknya langsung kembali lagi kedalam kamar mereka. Mungkin untuk tidur, karena hari semakin malam._

' _ **Tolong jaga anakku hingga aku siap menjadi ibu yang baik dan kembali untuk menjemputnya. Aku pergi untuk sementara, aku tidak ingin membuat hidupnya sulit untuk saat ini. Jadi tolong, rawat bayiku dengan baik. Aku tau jika kau orang baik karena telah membukakan pintu untuk anakku. Suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu. Dan satu lagi. Tolong beri dia nama 'Byun Baekhyun' agar aku bisa mudah untuk menemukannya. Aku ucapkan terimakasih dan maaf karena merepotkanmu.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

BRAK

Suara itu terdengar nyaring diruangan yang sunyi itu. Seorang pria mungil tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari hidungnya, semua yang ada disitu tak ada yang peduli dengan keadaan pria mungil itu. Satu orang maju dan mencengkeram kerah pria malang itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Pria mungil itu hanya pasrah tak berdaya, dengan menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya ia berdiri dengan kepala yang terasa luar biasa pening.

"Cih, angkat kepalamu, brengsek." Bentak Chanyeol -laki-laki tinggi- tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun –pria mungil- yang kini menjadi korban bully-an.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Pukulan itu telak mengenai ulu hati Baekhyun, mulutnya yang kecil mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang terasa seperti karat. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memberontak. Jadi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah diam dan tidak membalas perlakuan kasar dari kakaknya.

Masih ingatkah kalian, bila Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah saudara. Saudara angkat sebenarnya. Namun, kenyataan ini tak diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang menjadi pemeran utama seperti didalam drama-drama.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, sampai kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini, hah? Bukankah kita saudara, dan kau juga kakakku? Kenapa kau membenci ku?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih menahan sakit didaerah perutnya.

"Cih, saudara? Aku bahkan tidak sudi mempunyai saudara sepertimu. Kau hanya merepotkan orang saja, bahkan orang tuaku juga." Jawab Chanyeol seraya berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun menuju pintu.

"Pergi kalian, tinggalkan saja si brengsek ini sendiri." Pinta Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari seluruh temannya. Seluruh teman Chanyeol bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring digudang sekolah.

"Maafkan aku jika aku memang mempunyai salah, tapi tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku tidak kuat. Sungguh." Lirih Baekhyun yang tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria tinggi itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

0o0

Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat sangat banyak dipelipisnya, entah apa yang membuat pria bermata rusa itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Sesekali ia menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekitar dan setelah belokan ia langsung berhenti. Sekali lagi matanya yang awas itu melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya meringis.

Disana, diujung koridor dekat dengan anak tangga yang menuju kegudang sekolah terlihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang merayap pada tembok, sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegangi perutnya.

"Baekhyun." Luhan berlari menghampiri pria mungil itu dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Pasalnya saat ini wajah Baekhyun penuh lebam dan meninggalkan jejak darah dihidung dan mulutnya. "Kau dibully lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terasa kaku saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Setelahnya, Luhan menyeret Baekhyun ke UKS sekolah untuk mengobati luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Kau itu selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Jika kau diam saja, maka mereka akan terus membully mu. Apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk melawan mereka? Aku saja yang melihatmu seperti ini, ingin aku habisi mereka." Omel Luhan dengan mulut yang terus dimanyunkan.

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan omelan dari Luhan, karena itu artinya dia sayang padanya.

"Apa jika aku melawannya mereka akan berhenti membully-ku? Itu tidak mungkin, Luhan. Mereka malah akan terus membully-ku. Karena tujuan mereka hanyalah membuatku menderita. Dan, hei, mana bisa kau menghabisi mereka, mengupas buah saja kau tidak bisa. Haha." Jawab dan sindir Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan mendenguskan napasnya asal. Ia tau Baekhyun tidak akan melawan mereka.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kau menyebalkan. Awas jika kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengobati lukamu." Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan Luhan hanya terkikik geli. Tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan itu tak sepadan dengan umurnya yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan tak mau jika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak atau semacamnya. Karena menurut Luhan panggilan itu menggelikan bila Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Aku menyebalkan atau kau yang tak pandai berdebat, hm? Lagi pula siapa yang meminta bantuanmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyeretku kesini?" cibir Baekhyun yang langsung mendapati Luhan tengah memperengutkan wajahnya, tanda ia sudah kalah. Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan, karena melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu khawatir padanya. Luhan hanya terdiam saat bibirnya dikecup oleh Baekhyun, hal ini sudah biasa mereka berdua lakukan. Dengan kecupan itu, mereka saling menenangkan. Aneh memang, tapi menurut mereka itu sangat ampuh untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang khawatir berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil. Ini ti-"

"Luka kecil, katamu? Hanya luka kecil kepalamu itu. luka sebanyak ini dan separah ini, kau bilang hanya luka kecil? Oh astaga, Baek, kau kemanakan otakmu yang encer itu, hah? Jika kau ingin aku berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu, berhentilah diam dan lawanlah mereka. Terutama kakak brengsekmu itu. Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tau tentang dia dan Chanyeol? Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberi tau siapapun termasuk Luhan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan tau? –pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tau tentangmu Byun Baekhyun. Jadi kau tak usah bersembunyi lagi dengan statusmu yang ternyata keluarga dari keluarga Park. Tapi yang tidak ku tahu, kenapa margamu berbeda dengan mereka?" jawab dan tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih memperlihatkan wajah shock-nya.

"Aku kira, aku bisa menyembunyikan rahasia ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa margaku berbeda dengan keluargaku, karena saat aku bertanya semua keluargaku malah memarahiku. Jadi aku tidak bertanya lagi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa ia bukanlah anak dari orang tuanya. Tapi, jika dia bukan anak dari orang tuanya, lalu dia anak siapa?

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan, kapan-kapan kau tanyakan saja lagi pada orang tuamu. Jadi, yang terpenting disini adalah kau harus melawan mereka, jangan diam saja. Kau kan pintar hap-" lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan ulah Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Astaga, telingaku terasa sakit bila kau terus mengomeliku. Apakah kau tak kasihan padaku? Tubuhku sedang memar dan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan." Rengek Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan jenuh dari Luhan. Luhan tau jika Baekhyun sudah merengek berarti ia tak mau membicarakan hal itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja disini, nanti akan aku ijinkan kau ke gurumu." Final Luhan seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang.

"Kau yang terbaik, Lu."

0o0

"Hei, Chan. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada bocah mungil itu? aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Apa kau tak lihat saat mulutnya mengeluarkan darah tadi? Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan." Ujar laki-laki albino dengan ekspresi andalannya, datar. Tangannya menggenggam sebotol soju, sedangkan kakinya naik dimeja. Dia adalah Sehun.

Sedangkan pria tinggi dihadapannya hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan si albino. Ia hanya duduk menyender dikursi dan mengapit sepuntung rokok. Rokok itu dihisapnya lalu menghembuskan asapnya secara asal.

"Aku rasa, kau harus menghentikan kegiatan bodohmu itu, yeol. Aku takut kau akan menyesal saat 'adik angkat'mu itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Eumm... maksudku bukan mati, tapi pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Uhuk

Uhuk

Bukan suara batuk Chanyeol -pria tinggi- melainkan si kulit tan –Jongin- yang terbatuk mendengar ucapan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Adik angkat?" pertanyaan Jongin hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo tanda membenarkan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang tajam dan dingin kearah Kyungsoo. "Sejauh mana ku mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Kau tak perlu tau sejauh mana aku mengetahuinya. Tapi yang jelas, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan adikmu yang manis itu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman, oh bukan. Melainkan seringaian yang membuat Jongin yang memperhatikan percakapan ini bergidik ngeri. Jongin tau arti dari seringaian Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penekanan.

"Kau tau maksudku, Chanyeol." Jawab enteng Kyungsoo dengan seringaian yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, sudahlah jangan diteruskan." Lerai Jongin..

"Kau taukan, Baekhyun itu manis, imut, suaranya yang lembut, apalagi saat ia sedang merintih. Ouh, pasti sangat bagus saat ia berada dibawahku. Dan, oh astaga, lihat kulitnya yang putih dan bersih, pasti itu sangat lembut saat tanganku menyentuhnya." Kyungsoo meneruskan perkataannya tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Jongin. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mode jahil. Jahil yang artian membuat acara 'Mari membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih karena emosi'. Dan itu akan membuat kalian bertepuk tangan saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil membuat singa di diri Chanyeol bangun.

"Kau, dasar brengsek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan seringaiannya.

Bugh

Prang

Suara itu menggema diruangan sunyi yang hanya diisi dengan ketiga anak manusia itu. Suara itu berasal dari tangan Chanyeol yang menghantam wajah Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan gesit menghindar dan pada akhirnya menghantam vas bunga dibelakang Kyungsoo duduk.

Napas Chanyeol memburu saking emosinya yang memuncak. Jongin yakin, bahwa Kyungsoo hanya berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau menyentuh bocah sialan itu sedikit pun. Jika hal itu terjadi, akan kubunuh kau." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang penuh dengan peringatan, setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dari keruangan itu dengan membanting pintu meninggalkan kedua anak manusia berbeda kulit itu.

"Sudah kuduga, jika dia akan bersikap seperti itu jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Kekeke" kekeh Kyungsoo dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Kau selalu saja membuat singa di diri Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, Soo." Jongin ikut terkekeh dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa membuat mendesah seseorang? Kau saja selalu mendesah dibawahku." Celetuk Jongin membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Kyungsoo.

"YAK!"

0o0

"Sshh, dingin sekali." Gerutu pria mungil itu sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang hanya terbalut jaket tipis. Kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus berubah kemarahan akibat kedinginan, uap napasnya terlihat sangat jelas saat mulut kecilnya menghembuskan napas. Pria mungil itu berdiri ditengah cuaca dingin dihalte menunggu bus yang mungkin akan lewat setengah jam lagi.

"Hatcih." Baekhyun menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal. Sepertinya jika ia terlalu lama diudara dingin akan terkena flu dan alergi dinginnya akan kambuh lagi. Saat dirinya akan merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya ia melihat setetes darah mencuri perhatiannya. Langsung ia meraba hidungnya, dan benar saja. Alerginya kambuh lagi, ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan siapa yang meneleponnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya itu.

Karena sibuk dengan darah dihidungnya, ia tak menyadari saat ada orang yang mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun terkaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda hangat menggantung dibahunya yang sempit. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat siapa yang menggantungkan benda hangat dan berbulu itu dibahunya.

"K-kyuhyun _sunbae_?" mata sipit Baekhyun melebar lucu, bibirnya yang merah membuka sedikit. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun yang lucu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan membenarkan letak jaket tebal dan syal di leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan pria mungil hadapannya langsung menetralkan ekspresinya.

"A-aku se-sedang menunggu bus, _Sunbae_. Kyuhyun _sunbae_ sendiri sedang apa disini?" jawab dan tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang polos.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Oh, astaga, Baek, kau sekarang sudah seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja dicium oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Aku mengikutimu tadi. Sebenarnya aku hanya akan ke supermarket, tapi melihatmu berjalan sendiri kearah sini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu, takut bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Dan ternyata benar, hidungmu mimisan." Jawab panjang lebar Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan anggukan ringan.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_ , sudah mengkhawatirkan ku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya mimisan biasa." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang menggemaskan.

"Bus hari ini pasti akan lama, karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Jadi, bagaimana bila kau aku antar saja?" ajakan Kyuhyun membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dari 2 tahun ia bersekolah, ia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Luhan. Apalagi dengan pria populer seperti Kyuhyun. Ya, memang. Kyuhyun, Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya adalah pria terpopuler disekolahnya, jadi mana mungkin dia berteman dengan orang yang seperti itu, apalagi dia hanyalah seorang pria yang selalu terkena bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dan kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak usah, _sunbae,_ nanti akan merepotkan." Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, geram dengan kekeras kepalaan pria mungil nan manis dihadapannya ini. "Ck. Kau keras kepala sekali. Jika itu merepotkan, kenapa aku menawarimu?" Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan tawaran tumpangan dari _sunbae_ tampannya ini. " Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan dan sedikit meremas jemarinya yang lain karena gugup. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte itu. Tak lama setelah mereka masuk kedalam mobil, hujan langsung turun.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_ , sudah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan hanya dijawab singkat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah masuk. Nanti kau akan lebih basah lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Apa _sunbae,_ tidak ingin mampir terlebih dahulu?" tanya Baekyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu, cepatlah masuk dan segera minumlah yang hangat-hangat. Bye." Setelahnya mobil Kyuhyun langsung melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tediam digerbang rumahnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman, seakan-akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya. Dengan mengesampingkan perasaannya, ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Hal pertama yang ia temui adalah ruang santai yang sepi, entah semua orang yang ada dirumah ini kemana, tapi yang pasti keadaan rumah seperti sedang tidak ada satu orang pun yang muncul dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana semua orang?" tanya Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, membuka pintu dalam melempar tasnya asal. Lalu menuju kamar mandi, mencoba membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia melepas bajunya dan langsung meringis karena kesakitan yang menyerbu tubuhnya. Dilihatnya tubuhnya yang membiru lebam-lebam akibat pukulan yang ia terima entah sejak kapan. Membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat, agar rasa nyerinya mulai menghilang.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju santainya, dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut dan khawatir tak karuan. Padahal ia sendiri juga tidak tau, apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan.

"Papa selalu saja membela anak sialan itu. kapan papa membela anak sendiri, hah?"

Teriakan itu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjingat kaget. Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat siapa yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan adikmu sialan, Chanyeol. Dia tidak seperti yang kau kira selama ini. Dia han-" ucapan Tuan Park tepotong yang tatapannya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun. Tuan Park terdiam, tidak menjelaskan perkataannya lagi.

Chanyeol yang juga memperhatikan tatapan Tuan Park hanya tersenyum miring. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun sudah memperhatikan mereka. "Kenapa diam? Papa malu mengatakan pada anak haram itu, hah?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mata kecil Baekhyun melebar. Apa yang kakaknya katakan itu? Dia anak haram? Apakah itu benar? Atau ini hanya sebuah bualan Chanyeol karena laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa Papa nya tidak menjawabnya? Malah terdiam seperti patung?

"Jaga ucapanmu, Chanyeol. Tau apa kau tentang Baekhyun, hah?" bentak Tuan Park dengan tatapan tajam. Ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang matanya mulai berair. Tuan Park tahu, Baekhyun akan salah paham dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ayah, apa benar aku hanya seorang anak haram?" tanya lirih Baekhyun dengan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas ditelingamu itu, Tuan Byun? Bahkan marga kita berbeda, harusnya kau tahu diri. Kau tak pantas dirumah ini, ANAK HARAM." Teriak Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun terpaku dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang membuat dada sebelah kirinya terasa sakit, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang ditusukkan secara sengaja dan perlahan. Sakit, perih dan nyeri.

Baekhyun perlahan turun dari tempatnya berdiri. Menghampiri kedua ayah dan anak ittu sambil menatap tak percaya kearah ayahnya. Pria mungil itu berusaha menahan air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk matanta agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa aku seorang anak haram? Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung itu benar? Aku hanya seorang anak yang terlahir karena hubungan gelap ayah? Jadi karena ini margaku berbeda, hah? JAWAB AKU AYAH! JANGAN DIAM SAJA."

Emosi Baekhyun meluap bersama teriakan yang membuat sang Ayah dan Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Napas Baekhyun memburu, dadanya naik turun, dan buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat berusaha menahan tubuhnya tidak bereaksi.

Tuan Park hanya diam melihat kemarahan Baekhyun yang baru pertama ia lihat. Pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat bisa mengontrol emosi, bahkan saat ia marah sekalipun. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun berbeda, ini bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Baek? Bahkan Papa hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan mu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan. Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman yang meremehkan.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini."

Setelahnya Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Tuan Park langsung berusaha mencegah Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu tidak pergi dengan keadaan yang tengah kalut seperti itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan larangan itu, malah menepis kasar saat lengannya dicekal oleh ayahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi rumah itu hingga akhirnya ia tak terlihat dari pandangan tuan Park. Tuan Park langsung mengejar Baekhyun, namun saat dipersimpangan tuan Park kehilangan jejak Baekhyun. Saat pria paruh baya itu berbalik kearah rumahnya, disaat itulah Baekhyun keluar dari balik semak seraya menatap punggung ayahnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini."

0o0

Suara musik berdentum begitu keras hingga bisa memekakkan gendang telinga milik pria mungil dengan raut wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi itu. Tatapannya kosong dan lurus kearah depan. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan, matanya sangat bengkak dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ia duduk disebuah kursi tinggi dengan menghadap sebotol wine dengan alkohol yang berkadar tinggi. Meskipun sudah hampir menghabiskan 3 botol, namun ia belum terlihat ingin berhenti, meskipun raut wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Berikan aku satu botol lagi." Pinta pria mungil itu dengan nada datar. Bartender yang melayani menghela napas.

"Maaf tuan, bukannya saya tidak mau memberikan. Tapi wajah anda sudah merah, anda sudah tidak kuat untuk minum, apalagi anda meminta minuman yang berkadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi." Jawab bartender itu yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria mungil yang meminta botol minuman beralkohol itu lagi.

"Aku masih kuat untuk minum, jadi berikan minuman itu lagi." Pinta Baekhyun –pria mungil yang keras kepala terus meminta tanpa menghiraukan keadaan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

"Maaf tuan, tapi-"

"Berikan saja minuman itu apa susahnya, Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun dengan menarik kerah sang bertender sehingga bartender itu terpaksa memberikan botol minuman itu lagi ke hadapan Baekhyun. Tangan kecilnya menuangkan minuman itu kedalam gelas kecil seukuran jari tangan dengan penuh dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegak. Mata sipitnya terpejam merasakan tenggorokannya yang terasa sedikit panas.

Ia terus menuangkan isi dari botol itu hingga hampir habis, namun sebelum itu semua terjadi, pergerakannya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap tajam sosok yang berani menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatapnya nyalang seakan-akan dengan tatapan itu bisa menyalurkan rasa amarahnya karena kegiatan asiknya terganggu.

"Sudah cukup kau minum. Lebih baik kau sekarang aku antar pulang, kau sudah mabuk, Baek." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku mau disini. Disini tempatnya asik, tidak seperti dirumah. Dirumah membosankan dan aura rumahnya-" ucapan melantur Baekhyun langsung terhenti karena Kyuhyun langsung memikulnya layaknya karung beras. Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga itu.

"Hei, turunkan aku. Aku mau dibawa kemana? Aku tidak ingin pulang, kumohon jangan bawa aku pulang. Please." Mohon Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi. Kyuhyun menurunkan dan mendudukkan Baekhyun didalam mobil sportnya, lalu ia duduk disamping pria mungil yang memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja kepada orang lain. Jangan pergi ketempat yang bisa merusak mu, bodoh." Omel Kyuhyun terhadap pria mungil dihadapannya yang mungkin sudah tertidur akibat pengaruh alkohol. Kyuhyun pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan club.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sangat tidak menyukai kehidupanku yang sial ini." Racau Baekhyun langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kyuhyun yang disebelahnya. Mobil kyuhyun tetap melesat dengan cepat karena jalanan yang sepi.

"Baek-"

"Aku benci diriku yang selalu dibenci oleh semua orang. Orang yang ku anggap teman, mereka membenciku, mereka menganggap Baekhyunnie seonggok sampah yang menjijikkan. Bahkan kakakku sendiri membenciku."

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya saat racauan Baekhyun mulai melantur. Mata elangnya menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpengaruhi oleh alkohol, melihat dan mendengarkan setiap pergerakan dan perkataan pria mungil itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap poni pria mungil dihadapannya yang basah karena keringat. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit merah dan berkeringat.

"Eungh~" lenguh Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Baek, tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mengusap rambut setengah basah karena keringat milik Baekhyun. Tangan yang mengusap rambut itu langsung ditahan dengan lemas oleh Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, jangan antar aku pulang. Lebih baik turunkan saja aku disini. Aku tidak mau pulang." Meskipun belum sadar dari mabuknya, namun Baekhyun tetap keras kepala tak mau pulang. Kyuhyun langsung mencegah pergerakan Baekhyun yang akan melebas sealtbeatnya.

"Tidak, kau harus pulang."

"KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG. LEPASKAN TANGANKU BRENGSEK!" kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. Ia tahu, percuma berdebat dengan orang mabuk. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah daripada menjadi gila. Lagi pula ia tak tau jika Baekhyun yang ia kenal seorang yang pendiam, sekarang sangat keras kepala dan kasar saat mabuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan tanganmu dan tidak mengantarmu pulang. Jadi, sekarang kau duduk yang tenang jika perlu kau tidur. Aku akan membawamu kerumahku." Putus Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk dengan tenang dan mungkin akan tidur sebentar lagi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur –bukan- melainkan pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol yang berdosis tinggi.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri langsung menstater mobilnya dan menginjak gas dengan sangat cepat. Dalam pikirannya langsung menuju kearah rumah sakit. Tangan sebelah kirinya mengendalikan stir dan tangan kanannya memencet sebuah nomor diponselnya dan mendekatkan ketelinganya.

"Cepat siapkan kamar untuk temanku. Dia sedang pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol." Memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tak sadar diri.

"Bahkan disaat mabuk dan akan pingsan pun kau masih minta maaf. Dasar bocah."

0o0

Tuan park mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Diikuti dengan pandangan gelisah dari sang istri, Nyonya Park. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan keringat yang sebesar biji jagung pun terlihat disekitar dahinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah mendapat kabar dari orang suruhanmu?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan menampakkan raut yang sama gelisahnya dengan sang suami. Tangannya ia katupkan didepan dadanya tanda ia sangat gelisah.

Cklek

Laki-laki dengan baju berwarna serba hitam itu masuk dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Tuan Park.

"Maaf tuan, kami mendengar kabar bahwa tuan muda Baekhyun datang ke club malam di daerah Myeongdeong. Tapi saat saya mengecek kesana, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada disana."

Mata Tuan dan Nyonya Park membelalak kaget. Apa? Club malam? Sejak kapan Baekhyun-nya suka menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti itu?

"Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Tuan Park dengan nada Khawatir.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tapi saat saya bertanya pada bartender disana, mereka menjawab bahwa Tuan Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh teman sekolahnya." Jawaban itu mendapat helaan napas berat dari pria setengah baya itu.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi." Perintah Tuan Park dan dipatuhi oleh laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun pergi kesana? Dia bahkan anak yang penurut dan baik. Tidak mungkin dia pergi kesana." Kata Nyonya Park yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Tuan park hanya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sedih, ia bahkan juga tak percaya jika Baekhunnya akan pergi ketempat yang seperti itu.

"Sudah, sekarang aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menanyakan siapa yang membawa Baekhyun. Siapa tahu Chanyeol tahu." Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Lebik baik sekarang kita istirahat. Kau harus tidur." Ajak Tuan Park dengan menggandeng lengan istrinya pelan menuju kamar mereka.

Disudut sana, tepat disebuah pintu kamar yang terletak dipojok rumah, Kris menghela napas lelah. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan segera mengetik beberapa angka di atas layar ponselnya. Tatapannya masih terarah kearah pintu kamar kedua orang tua nya. Sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu bisa saja menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi dengan ku tidak, aku sudah tau semuanya Ayah, Ibu. Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun secepatnya." Gumam Kris yang segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END

.

.

.

Note :

Ini cerita hasil pemikiran gue sendiri. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lain anggap aja itu bonus. Kritik dan saran gue terima.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

 _Tuan Park mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Diikuti dengan pandangan gelisah dari sang istri, Nyonya Park. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan keringat yang sebesar biji jagung pun terlihat disekitar dahinya._

" _Bagaimana? Apakah sudah mendapat kabar dari orang suruhanmu?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan menampakkan raut yang sama gelisahnya dengan sang suami. Tangannya ia katupkan didepan dadanya tanda ia sangat gelisah._

 _Cklek_

 _Laki-laki dengan baju berwarna serba hitam itu masuk dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Tuan Park._

" _Maaf tuan, kami mendengar kabar bahwa tuan muda Baekhyun datang ke club malam di daerah Myeongdeong. Tapi saat saya mengecek kesana, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada disana."_

 _Mata Tuan dan Nyonya Park membelalak kaget. Apa? Club malam? Sejak kapan Baekhyun-nya suka menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti itu?_

" _Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Tuan Park dengan nada Khawatir._

" _Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tapi saat saya bertanya pada bartender disana, mereka menjawab bahwa Tuan Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh teman sekolahnya." Jawaban itu mendapat helaan napas berat dari pria setengah baya itu._

" _Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi." Perintah Tuan Park dan dipatuhi oleh laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya itu._

" _Bagaimana ini, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun pergi kesana? Dia bahkan anak yang penurut dan baik. Tidak mungkin dia pergi kesana." Kata Nyonya Park yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Tuan park hanya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sedih, ia bahkan juga tak percaya jika Baekhunnya akan pergi ketempat yang seperti itu._

" _Sudah, sekarang aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menanyakan siapa yang membawa Baekhyun. Siapa tahu Chanyeol tahu." Nyonya Park hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan suaminya._

" _Lebik baik sekarang kita istirahat. Kau harus tidur." Ajak Tuan Park dengan menggandeng lengan istrinya pelan menuju kamar mereka._

 _Disudut sana, tepat disebuah pintu kamar yang terletak dipojok rumah, Kris menghela napas lelah. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan segera mengetik beberapa angka di atas layar ponselnya. Tatapannya masih terarah kearah pintu kamar kedua orang tua nya. Sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajah dinginnya._

" _Ayah dan Ibu bisa saja menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi dengan ku tidak, aku sudah tau semuanya Ayah, Ibu. Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun secepatnya." Gumam Kris yang segera masuk kedalam kamarnya._

 **Dont Hate Me Anymore**

 **.**

 **By : Huang Han Jong**

 _New Present_

 _._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _And Other Cast_

 _._

 _Drama, sinetron, bahasa penuh keALAYan, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo's everywhere (Nggak ada acara edit mengedit, oke?), Cerita nggak jelas alurnya. But this is my own brain works._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

Pagi menjelang, matahari dengan malu mengintip kedalam kamar dari celah gorden. Kamar itu begitu remang-remang karena minimnya cahaya. Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan mata sipitnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dengan linglung ia melihat-lihat kamar yang ia tiduri semalaman.

"Ini kamar siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan linglung. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari rebahannya. Namun rasa pening segera menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat ia mengerang pelan. Membawa jemarinya untuk memijat kepalanya sejenak, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar melalui mulutnya. Dengan segera menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, Baekhyun keluar dari selimut dan berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya menutup mulutnya.

"HUWEK! HUWEK! HUWEK!"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung segera menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan erat memegangi pinggiran kloset. Matanya terpejam merasakan sesuatu keluar melalui mulutnya. Perutnya terasa kaku, dan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Rasa pening itu semakin menjadi dan membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Dirasa rasa mualnya sudah menghilang, Baekhyun menyiram kloset dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lemas di dinding. Kakinya seperti jelly, dan perutnya masih kaku.

BRAK

"Baekhyun? Kau dimana?!" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Di kamar mandi." Serunya lemas. Suara derap langkah terdengar terburu-buru. Dan disana Baekhyun melihat Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Mungkin takut jika Baekhyun hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di anggguki kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntunnya keluar kamar mandi. Mendudukannya di ranjang tempat tidur dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Oh iya, tadi bibi Kim membuatkan sup yang bisa mengurangi rasa mual mu. Makanlah selagi masih hangat, aku akan keluar dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

0o0

Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi didalam kamar yang sama. Hanya saja, cahaya matahari yang agak terik membuatnya terbangun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membuang sesuatu yang merangsek segera ingin di keluarkan.

"Ahhh, leganya." Gumamnya dengan helaan napas yang begitu lega. Keluar kamar mandi, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar yang ia duga adalah kamar tamu. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah Kyuhyun yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggali Kyuhyun, satu pembantu dan satu tukang kebun.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya yang terhuyung kebelakang. Terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

Disebrang sofa sana, seseorang tengah bergumul dengan panas tanpa sehelai benang pun. Alias naked, alias telanjang, alias tidak pakai baju. Wajah Baekhyun terasa terbakar, dengan tanpa suara ia segera membalik tubuhnya dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

"Bagaimana bisa sesama laki-laki berbuat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengusap peluh sebesar biji jagung yang ada di keningnya. Bayangan akan Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya-mungkin- atau siapapun itu sedang bergumul diatas sofa dan suara desahan terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun, membuat wajah laki-laki itu memerah.

"Apakah tidak sakit saat itu- Yak, apa yang kupikirkan?!" Baekhyun histeris sendiri saat tak sengaja mengingat bagaimana sesuatu keluar masuk di 'itu' milik Kyuhyun.

"Aish, lupakan lupakan lupakan lupakan. Pergi dari pikiranku, pergi dari pikiranku. Hush hush hush!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seakan mengusir nyamuk diatas kepalanya.

Tak puas dengan kegiatannya, Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan mengacak-acak selimut.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang menghentikan tingkah anehnya.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya nyengir dengan tanpa dosa dan sedikit melirik kearah bagian bawah Kyuhyun.

"E-em, i-itu anu, ak-ku t-tidak apa-apa, hehe." Cengir laki-laki itu dengan meremas selimut didepannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tau jika laki-laki mungil di hadapannya baru saja melihat ia dan kekasihnya melakukan sesuatu di sofa depan tadi.

"Aku tau kau melihatnya. Maaf, seharusnya tadi aku-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melihat, m-maksudku a-aku itu, anu," melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan dan wajahnya yang merona, Kyuhyun yakin anak itu melihat kegiatan 'olahraga'-nya dengan sang kekasih.

"Lagipula, tidak apa-apa jika kau melihat. Kecuali kau homopobhia." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan. Tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menyengir canggung. Rasanya tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun, seniornya disekolah ternyata mempunyai orientasi yang menyimpang. Dan dengan mata kepala Baekhyun sendiri melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya melakukan 'itu'.

"M-maaf, _Hyung._ A-aku tidak s-sengaja, itu... M-melihat-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu di ruang tengah." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tapi, bisa kau rahasiakan masalah orientasiku?" Baekhyun refleks menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya, i-itu tidak-" Baekhyun melirik bagian bawah Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap kyuhyun yang ikut melirik kebawah, "S-sakit?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan canggung Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit agak meringis, Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Pada awal melakukan memang sakit. Tapi-" Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan wajahnya, "Itu akan membuatmu mengerang dengan- uhh!"

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget. Refleks ia berteriak nyaring saat Kyuhyun sengaja meniup telinganya. Oh, ya ampun!

"Yak! Kau mesum, _Hyung_!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai telinganya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dengan nistanya. Poor Baekhyun.

0o0

Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan jaket kulitnya dengan sembarangan. Dengan gusar mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang terlihat mengerikan. Rambutnya ia acak asal dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Brengsek! Kemana perginya pria sialan itu?! Menyusahkan saja!" gerutunya dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 _Semalam, setelah mengantarkan istrinya tidur, Tuan Park menemui Chanyeol yang tengah asik bermain game dikamarnya. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas saat Ayahnya berjalan menghampiri dirinya._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol waktu itu._

" _Bisa kau cari tau dimana Baekhyun? Sudah jam segini ia tak dirumah, dan ada kabar kalau ia mengunjungi bar di-"_

" _APA?! BAR?" Chanyeol refleks membanting stick PS nya dan melotot kaget kearah Ayahnya yang juga terkejut dengan teriakannya._

" _Iya, tapi kata orangku dia sudah dibawa oleh teman sekolahnya. Mungkin kau tau dimana Baekhyun, atau paling tidak kau tau siapa temannya yang membawa dia-"_

" _Memangnya aku babysitter-nya yang harus tau dia punya teman siapa? Dia selalu suka berada dimana? Memangnya aku siapanya?" potong Chanyeol, "Ayah tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan aku sedikit pun. Meskipun aku_ _ **anak kandung**_ _ayah, aku darah daging ayah, aku anak dari istri ayah, tapi kenapa ayah selalu memikirkan anak sialan itu, hah? Selalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Anak ayah itu AKU atau Baekhyun?"_

" _Bukan begitu, Chanyeol-ah. Ayah-"_

" _Terserah kau saja!"_

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia melirik ponselnya yang berdering diatas nakas mejanya dan mengambilnya.

"Hm." Chanyeol bergumam menanggapi panggilan di seberang telepon sana.

' _ **Aku tau keberadaan Baekhyun.'**_

"Dimana?"

0o0

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari apotik, membelikan obat untuk Ibu nya yang diare. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan wajah datar andalannya saat beberapa orang memandanginya –Lebih tepatnya pantatnya- dengan tatapan lapar.

"Menjijikkan sekali mereka." Gumamnya sambil terus berjalan. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang memandanginya tak berkedip.

"Aku tau jika aku seksi, tapi kenapa sampai meneteskan air liur begitu? Rasanya aku ingin muntah." Ucapnya lirih sambil melirik paman-paman tua yang sudah beristri.

Kyungsoo menaikkan penutup kepala di Hoodie nya yang kebasaran dan semakin menurunkan bagian bawah hoodie agar menutupi bagian pantatnya. Kyungsoo tau jika dirinya laki-laki yang binal, tapi jika di lihat seperti itu rasanya tidak nyaman juga.

"Hei anak manis, kenapa jalan sendirian?"

Suara berat itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Tangannya yang memegang plastik berisikan obat mengepal erat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat orang yang tengah menghadang jalannya. Kepalanya celingukan dengan tatapan bingung.

'Mati aku. Ini jalanan sepi. Kenapa siang-siang begini tidak ada orang yang lewat?' batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

"Aku tidak sendiri kok paman. Ada temanku yang menunggu di ujung jalan sana." Kyungsoo inginnya berjalan dan melewati paman itu begitu saja, namun saat Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kiri paman itu juga ikut kearah kiri.

"Bisa kau minggir paman? Kau menghalangi jalanku." Kyungsoo sedikit menyentak, membuat pria tua didepannya mendecih.

"Beginikah caramu berucap pada orang yang lebih tua? Tidak sopan sekali! Akan ku buat mulutmu lebih sopan, nak!" Pria paruh baya itu mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo tentu saja berontak, namun karena postur tubuh yang lebih kecil membuat Kyungsoo susah untuk sekedar menendang benda berharga milik laki-laki tua itu.

"Yak, Paman! Lepaskan tangan temanku."

Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru tadi terhenti. Laki-laki yang mencekal tangan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, juga dengan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat siapa yang akan menolongnya mungkin?

"Siapa kau?" laki-laki paruh baya itu menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku? Aku temannya laki-laki yang kau seret itu. Kenapa?" Baekhyun –laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya itu dengan wajah datar. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik kearahnya.

"Kau itu sudah tua, Paman. Sepetinya kau juga sudah beristri, kenapa kau mencari yang lebih muda? Apa Lubang istrimu sudah terlalu longgar untukmu? Oh, atau kau perjaka tua? Astaga Paman, maaf mulutku terpeleset!" Baekhyun menyeringai kecil saat perkataannya membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu terpancing emosinya.

"Ah, karena mulutmu tepeleset, sini akan paman perbaiki dengan memasukkan milik paman kedalam mulutmu."

"A-akh!" tanpa Baekhyun sadari laki-laki itu sudah menariknya dengan kasar hingga terperosok kedalam gang kecil. Kyungsoo agak terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok.

Dengan agak kebingungan, memilih menyelamatkan Baekhyun dengan mengorbankan dirinya atau menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan Baekhyun, akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pria tua itu.

"Lihat, temanmu meninggalkanmu. Jadi, karena kau sudah merusak rencana ku untuk 'memakan' temanmu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menggantikan, hm? Disini juga sepi." Pria itu mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun dengan pelan. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Pasalnya ia tadi juga tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan, dan mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang provokatif begitu. Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati saja jika dihadapkan oleh keadaan seperti ini.

"E-em, begini, Paman. Sebenarnya itu tadi aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius paman. Perkataanku jangan diambil hati, aku tadi hanya berlatih dialog saja, jadi aku tidak betul-betul untuk berkata begitu-"

Tatapan lapar yang dipasang oleh laki-laki tua itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merangkak kebelakang dengan mata yang menatap awas ke arah laki-laki didepannya.

"Ah, sayangnya aku menganggap perkataanmu serius. Bagaimana? Rasanya aku ingin memasukkan -akh"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah batu bata sudah melayang kearah belakang kepala lai-laki tua hingga membuatnya mbruk. Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku-"

Belum sepenuhnya mendengar sahutan orang yang menolongnya, pandangan Baekhyun sudah menghitam saja.

0o0

Kyungsoo masih berlari dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat beberapa meter didepan pagar rumahnya sudah terlihat. Tangannya dengan gusar merogoh saku hoodienya guna mengambil ponselnya.

"Aish, susah sekali mencari nama keparat itu?" tangannya yang masih agak gemetar berusaha mencari nama yang mungkin bisa menolong Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

" _ **Hm."**_

"Aku tau keberadaan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya.

" _ **Dimana?"**_

"Dia tadi menolongku didekat supermarket rumahku. Dia sekarang sedang di –di itu, di –aish pokoknya ia mungkin sekarang digarap oleh laki-laki keparat yang akan me –Yak! Halo? Chanyeol?! Aish keparat itu!" Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya lagi dan menoleh kebelakang sekali.

"Semoga kau selamat Baekhyun. Maaf meninggalkanmu."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pagar rumahnya dengan cepat.

0o0

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

Orang yang disebut namanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencoba membiasakan kedua retina matanya menerima cahaya yang sedikit silau. Matanya bergerak acak melihat sekelilingnya yang asing. Ia langsung duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan seorang pria muda tengah duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Kau berada di apartement ku. Aku Taehyung. Kau Byun Baekhyun, benar?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya saat Taehyung mendekat kearahnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku –Kembaranmu, mungkin?" Seringai tipis terpampang di bibir tipis Taehyung.

"Kembaran? Bagaimana mungkin kau kemb –mph" tak lama mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan perlahan saat sapu tangan dengan bau menyengat menyapa panca inderanya dan membuat kepalanya pening serta matanya memberat. Baekhyun terkulai di hadapan Taehyung.

"Kau lemah sekali, Hyung!" Taehyung mendecih sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. "Maaf, hyung, aku harus melakukan ini."

Taehyung membuka satu persatu kancing baju Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menyesap kulit leher itu hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang kentara di kulit Baekhyun yang putih. Hisapannya mulai turun ke bagian dada Baekhyun dan membuat dada itu mempunyai tanda yang sama seperti yang ada di leher.

Taehyung dengan tidak sopannya segera menelanjangi Baekhyun sepenuhnya dan menindih tubuh putih bak porselen. Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh seorang laki-laki bisa seputih dan semulus ini. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengecup seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan memotret tubuh Baekhyun. "Lumayan bisa dilihat saat aku tidak ada kerjaan."

"Maafkan aku."

0o0

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dengan baju yang berantakan di ujung gang sempit tempat yang tak jauh Kyungsoo beritahu padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebelum menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengelilingi tempat yang salah. Ia tak terlalu mendengar alamat yang Kyungsoo berikan karena ia terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Khawatir, huh? Seorang Park Chanyeol khawatir pada laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai anak haram itu? sepertinya kiamat akan segera datang.

'Aku panik karena Ibu, Ibu yang menyuruhku membawa bocah sialan itu pulang. Aku tidak khawatir padanya.' Ucapnya dalam hati saat ia berkeliling mencari Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan baju yang berantakan. Dan matanya juga melirik bekas keunguan di leher Baekhyun. Matanya menatap tajam tanda itu.

"Kissmark?" saat Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas melihat tanda itu. tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dengan cepat ia menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. "Ck, kau merepotkan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol sampai disebuah apartement. Memasukkan sandinya dan memasuki apartemen itu. membawa tubuh digendongannya menuju kamar yang ada dan membaringkannya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas saat melihat sekali lagi keadaan Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Wajah pria itu terlihat pucat karena kurang tidur. Bawah matanya terlihat menghitam dan bibirnya agak memucat. Namun, alisnya menukik tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku harus mengganti bajunya?" pikir Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun. Dengan pelan menampakkan tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun yang putih tetapi berhiaskan noda berwarna keunguan yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Tangannya tanpa sadar(lagi) menggenggam erat baju Baekhyun. Dengan menelan ludah guna menahan emosinya, Chanyeol melanjutkan membuka baju Baekhyun serta celananya. Dengan cepat memakaikan baju ganti yang sudah ia siapkan ke tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun, saat akan memakaikan celananya, Chanyeol melihat bekas cairan putih yang mengering di bagian paha dalam Baekhyun. Dengan bersungut, Chanyeol menutup bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan selimut lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup dengan kasar, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat ruangan yang begitu asing namun erbeda dengan ruangan yang ia ingat tadi.

Saat merasakan kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya menggesek bagian yang sensitif, Baekhyun segera terduduk dan mengintip bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutypi apapun kecuali selimut.

"AAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan menggulung selimut mengitari pinggangnya. Matanya terasa panas saat sekelebat bayangan tentang seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kembarannya tiba-tiba membekap mulut dan juga hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan seksama lagi. Ia turun dan meraih celana yang teronggok dilantai. Memakainya dengan cepat dan berlari keluar kamar dengan menahan rasa sakit di bagian pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun berjingkat kaget. Berniat segera lari dari apartement itu, namun tubuhnya sudah dibalik menghadap seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya tadi.

"C-chan-yeol?" mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak melihat laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya adalah Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sakit dan membuat hari-harinya terlalu sulit untuk di lewati. Laki-laki yang akan tertawa disaat dirinya menderita.

"Jadi, kau yang membuatku mengalami semua ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Huh? Kau bertanya apa maksudmu? Aku tidak percaya ini?!" Baekhyun berdecih, "Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?"

"Ya, aku membencimu sampai ingin rasanya aku membunuhmu." Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Jika kau membenciku, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku? Kenapa kau harus menyuruh orang untuk memperkosa ku, hah? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU?! BUNUH SAJA AKU, BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun histeris dihadapan Chanyeol yang termangu dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Apa maksudnya Baekhyun diperkosa?

"Kau –diperkosa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun segera meninju wajah Chanyeol. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti meyakinkan bahwa ia diperkosa membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa itu adalah orang suruhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang selesai meninju wajah Chanyeol langsung keluar apartement. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meringis saat wajahnya nyeri dan juga bagina selangkangannya berkedut sakit karena Baekhyun sempat bersentuhan dengan lutut Baekhyun dengan keras.

"S-sialan, s-sakit sekali!" Ringis Chanyeol seraya memegangi bagian bawahnya.

0o0

Baekhyun masih berlari hingga kakinya mati rasa. Keringat yang mengaliri keningnya mengalihkan air matanya yang ikut terjatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol sebegitu membencinya hingga tega berbuat semacam ini padanya. Menyuruh orang untuk memperkosanya? Baekhyun pikir ini sudah keterlaluan.

Baekhyun berhenti di sungai Han. Matanya menatap kosong kearah air yang berayun tenang. Rasa dingin ia halau hanya dengan kaos tipis berlengan panjang serta celana training yang tipis. Ia mengabaikan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi keluar melalui hidungnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati rasa dingin yang menerpanya dan menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini? KENAPA HARUS AKU SIALAN?!" teriakan frustasi Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang disana menoleh dengan cemohan yang mengiringi.

Beberapa kilasan memutar di pikiran Baekhyun, bagaikan rol kaset rusak yang berputar-putar secara otomatis tanpa bisa di berhentikan.

 _Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun untuk mencari tempat tinggal sementara karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan hingga sampai didepan cafe yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bersantai sambil membeli minuman favoritnya._

 _Ia memasuki cafe itu dan memesan minuman yang seperti biasa ia beli dan mencari tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki juga. Kursi di pojok ruangan yang menghadap kearah jendela. Ia bisa melihat lalu lalang orang berjalan. Sesekali ia akan tesenyum saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi terkadang ia merasa iri saat orang lain bisa berjalan dengan teman, bercanda, tertawa bersama, melakukan hal gila dan menikmati masa remaja dengan tingkah yang bisa diceritakan di masa depan._

 _Berbeda dengan dirinya yang seluruh hidupnya hanya diisi dengan hal-hal yang membosankan. Masa remaja yang saat ini juga tidak ada yang baik. Warna hidupnya hanya berwarna abu-abu. Tidak seperti orang lain yang berwarna pelangi._

" _Bisa kau rahasiakan ini dari siapapun? Hanya aku dan kau saja yang mengetahui." Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Baekhyun membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara._

 _Ternyata, Kris, kakaknya._

" _Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun, terutama Baekhyun."_

 _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa Kris hyung menyuruh orang itu mengrahasiakan sesuatu dari semua orang terutama dirinya? –pikir Baekhyun saat itu. ia dengan cepat memutar kepalanya lagi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi guna memperjelas suara yang terdengar._

" _Memangnya apa yang harus kurahasiakan?" tanya seseorang yang ada dihadapan Kris._

" _Ini tentang Ibu kandung Baekhyun, bisa kau cari dimana keberadaannya?" tanya Kris dengan memajukan tubuhnya._

" _Ibu kandung Baekhyun? Bukankah dia adikmu?" bingung dengan perintah Kris. Baekhyun adalah adik kandung Kris, lalu kenapa ia harus mencari Ibu kandung Baekhyun?_

" _Dia bukan adik kandung ku. Sewaktu aku masih kecil dan juga Chanyeol, ayahku menemukan Baekhyun bayi didepan pintu rumah. Dia adalah anak yang dibuang oleh Ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak buang, anggap saja ibunya menitipkan Baekhyun pada keluargaku. Sewaktu kecil, kita bertiga sangat akrab. Terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bagaikan sepasang anak kembar, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Hingga sesuatu terjadi, Baekhyun dituduh mencuri ponsel Chanyeol dan mengirim hal aib Chanyeol keseluruh kontak handphone. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol berang. Dengan kesalahpahaman karena mendengar percakapan dan pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibu, Chanyeol mulai membully dan melukai Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya."_

 _Ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun mengingat hal sewaktu dirinya kecil. Kesalahpahaman dan tuduhan tak beralasan membuatnya menderita sampai sekarang. masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Kris kembali._

" _Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, aku membaca surat yang aku temuka di gudang saat aku menari barang-barangku yang lama. Sebuah surat yang sudah sangat lama." Kris melanjutkan ceritanya._

" _Apa isi surat itu?"_

" _Sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Surat yang ditinggalkan Ibunya, berisi bahwa Ibunya hanya menitipkan Baekhyun sampai Ibunya menjemput Baekhyun kembali. Disana juga dituliskan, bahwa anak itu harus diberi nama 'Byun Baekhyun' agar Ibunya mudah mencarinya."_

 _Teman Kris menganga mendengar cerita Kris. Sama seperti Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar bukan anak dari orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai keluarganya._

Baekhyun menghela napas(lagi). Semua kejadian pada hari ini sedikit banyak membuat kepalanya sakit. Juga rasa sakit dipinggangnya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin, darah yang keluar dari hidung tak kunjung berhenti. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia mengusapnya dengan bajunya. Meninggalkan jejak darah yang begitu kentara.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Gumam Baekhyun dengan menatap air sungai Han dengan tatapan yang selalu kosong.

"Jika ingin mati, kenapa tidak langsung menceburkan diri saja disana?"

Baekhyunmeoleh dengan cepat. Matanya membelalak dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Tae-taehyung?"

.

.

.

T B C

Or

E N D

.

.

.

Hai? Masih inget? Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama juga ceritanya nggak panjang. Ini udah di usahain update kok. Lagi sibuk magang akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sempet keteteran buat belajar UTS di sekolah. Mohon dimaklumi ya kalo ceritanya alurnya kecepetan atau apa. Otak dipaksa banyak mikir. Dan mood juga lagi nggak bagus tiap mau ngelanjutin ff ini. Jadi banyak kendala lah buat ngelanjutin ff nya. Mungkin lanjutannya juga bakalan ngaret lama, itupun kalo masih ada yang minta lanjut.

Juga Thanks yang udah mau ngefavorit, nge follow, nge review. Gue doain hidupnya adem ayem^^

Thanks buat kalian yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat ngeriview :

'myzmsandraa99, cici fu, valsxid, Lussia Archery, mashiroseeca, danactebh, jj, adorahttr, Jung Minjii'

.

Salam HuangHanJong


End file.
